Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Snstar2006
DO NOT EDIT THIS WALKTHROUGHM UNLESS YOU ARE FIXING A SPELLING ERROR!!! You might see some blank chapters, but I will fill them in later. -- Snstar2006 17:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Some tricks * Don't spend too much money on Chimera wings and Evac-u-bells, because the Hero will learn Zoom and Evac later * When you get to a new area, go to the town/village before you explore the rest of the region. This way you can Zoom to the village whenever you need. * Part of the story only happens in a special time period, when this occurs: ** In the daytime, you can select the option "Rest" to switch to Evening ** In the evening or night time, select "Stay overnight" to switch to Daytime. * After Chpater 7, you will gain a ship. If you cast Zoom or use Chimera wing, your ship will automatically dock at the nearest coast, so don't be afraid that you will lose your ship. Prologue When the game starts, the Hero has his/her first battle with Aquila. After the battle, the Hero will return to the Observatory with Aquila. After Aquila left, you can go to the northernmost room of Level 1 to save your progress. There are a few items in other rooms, remember to collect them. Go to the stairs at the center of level 1 to enter level 2 of the Observatory. You can go northeast to see Aquila who is talking with Columba about Apus Major's decision. Leave the room and go north to speak with Apus Major. Apus Major will send the hero to offer the collected Benevolessences to the Great World Tree Yggdrasil. Leave from the south exit to the Observatory L1-L2. There are 1 chest at the northeast and northwest corners respectively. Collect those items and go to the stair at the center of the level, speak with the guard to get permission to pass the stairs that lead to Level 3. Go up the stairs and continue to go north until you get to Observatory L4. At the top of Level 4 is the Yggdrasil. Check the Yggdrasil to offer the collected Benevolessences. After a cutscene wioth Aquila, go back to Apus Major. Apus Major will send the hero to collect more Benevolessences, head to Level 1 and talk to the female beside the portal to go to Angel Falls. When the Hero return to Angel Falls to collect Benevolessences, the cutscene shows that Ivor and Hugo talking about the names of the Guardian Statue. Ivor believes that it used to be "Aqui-" something (which referred to Aquila, the last guardian angel of Angel Falls), but most people believe that it is the name of the Hero. Two quests need to be completed before the story continues. However you can collect some items around the village before finishing the quests. The first one is to collect the Horse Manures in the stable. After you collected all of them, the farmer will wake up and give gratitude to you (one Benevolessence obtained). The second quest, there is a lady praying for finding her husband's ring. Go to the east side of the village where the shop is, there will be a dog who will show you where the ring is. Take the Keepsake Ring you found to the lady and the lady will give gratitude to you (another Benevolessence obtained). When you leave the church, the time will turn to night. Head east and you will see Aquila in the center of the village. He will tell you that not only do the guardian angels need to watch over the living people, but also the dead whose soul still roam the land. There is a soul at the next side of the bridge. Talk to the soul and he will realize that he is dead. The soul will leave and leave a Benevolessence for the Hero. Collect it and talk to Aquila to return to the Observatory . Chapter 1: The Angel falls Now that your hero has lose his/her halo and wings, you are considered by the villagers as a minstrel that falls from the top of the Angel Falls, who happens to have the same name as their guardian. After the cutscene, speak with all NPC's in the village and finally go to the mayor's house, which is situate at the northwest corner of the village. After a short cutscene with the mayor scolding his son, Ivor, leave the house and the time will turn to night. Return to Erinn's house (the easternmost one, north of the well) and talk to Erinn. She has prepared the meal, and after the meal, she will offer you to take a rest. The next day, Erinn will wakes you up and tell you that Ivor is waiting for you outside. Exit the house and talk to him, Ivor will mention that he wants to go with you to the Mountain pass to clear the landslide, so that the villagers will see him has a hero. Prepare your self and leave the village from the south exit. Ivor will temporarily join your party, so take this chance to get your level up while you have an extra party member. Because after this, you will fight by yourself until you get to Stornway. Go all the way to the east of the greater map to reach Mountain pass, you will see a section of Starflight Express, but Ivor can't see it. Continue your trip to the left fork to find the landslide. There will be some soldiers from Stornway who are looking for a missing lady at the other side of the road. They will ask you to pass the message to the villager to find the missing lady, Patty. Return to the village and report to the mayor. The mayor is not happy with Ivor's deed and will scold him. After the scolding, go to Erinn's house and she will ask you to find the missing lady, Patty, who might be in the Hexagon according to the soldiers from Stornway. Take a rest at Erinn's house and prepare yourself. DO NOT buy the Leather Shield because you will get a free one in the Hexagon, spend you money on recovery items. The Hexagon After entering the Hexagon, go straight north until you see a tablet. Check the tablet, a ghost will appear and show you the switch to open the doorway. The switch is located at the back of the statue situated at the left fork. Turn on the switch, go back to the central passage and continue through the opened door. Go to the right fork to collect a Leather Shield. Go back to the stairs and take the left stair at the north to collect a Golden Ring. Backtrack to the stairs and this time take the right one to go to the Hexagon B1. Go straight to the north and go down the staircase. At the Hexagon B2, go south to collect some coins from the chest then head northwest first to collect a Feather Fan. After this, head northeast to go to the Hexagon B1 (second part). Go anti-clockwise around the floor and collect a Gleenban Groat, then pass through the north door to the next room. Go northwest first to collect a Seed of Deftness. Finally go to the central room, before talking with the blue-haired lady, restore the hero's HP because you will be facing the first boss in the game -- Hexagoon. Magic beast hide 100% |skills= |spells= |family=Beast family |bestiaryNumber=257 |captureRate= |description=Hideous hulk that once prowled the passage of the Hexagon, preying on travellers. The earth shakes with its every step. |locations=The Hexagon - B1 }} Back to Angel Falls After the battle and the cutscene, you will be automatically transferred to the entrance. Note that there is a chest at the north corridor but is not accessible because of the rubble, that room is accessible through the entrance at West Stornway. When you return from the Hexagon go straight to Erinn's inn, after the cutscene, go to Erinn's house and you will see Edwinn, Erinn's deceased father, and the same ghost you met in the Hexagon, is stalking outside of her house. Talk to him and Stella, the spirit that is in charge of the Starflight Express, will appear, and wonder why you, appearing to be a mortal, can see the Starflight Express as well as a ghost. Stella would want you to prove your identity as a Celestrian by helping Edwinn. Edwinn will show that he hid something on the hill behind the inn. Go to the hill and find the Inny of Edwinn and show it to Erinn. Erinn will then believes Patty's story and agree her offer of taking care of her inn in Stornway.Seeing this, Edwinn would say that he has no regret and leaves. Stella, on the other hand, starts to doubt whether your hero is a Celestrian again because your hero cannot see the Benevolessence left by Edwinn. After the cutscene, your first quest will be available. Tangleweb | reward = Sleeping Hibiscus | detail = You've been asked by a girl called Questelle in Angel Falls to go and find a Tangleweb. Try investigating the big spider's web on the other side of the river just outside the village. Keep your eyes peeled for something twinkly... | hint = Tangleweb at the giant cobweb outside of the village. (See the map below.) }} Now go to Mountain pass again, this time you can enter the Starflight Express. But Stella cannot start the train, so she suggest to collect more Benevolessence at Stornway and see if the train can start. Chapter 2: Wight Knight and the Princess Stornway Leave from the north exit of Mountain pass, you will be in Western Stornway, remember to go southwest into The Hexagon to pick up a Scale Armor. Enter the town, and visit the inn (see main article Quester's Rest for detail) to have a chat with Erinn and Patty. Now you can customize your own party, by talking to Patty, you can add party members, and you can create them just as you did when you create your hero. Also, the one and only bank in the game will now be available to you, you can save your money here. After the cutscene, check the sign in the town square. You will find out that the town is now been terrorized by Wight Knight, who came here for the princess. Go north to enter the Stornway Castle. Note that the castle will only be open in daytime. There will be some new quests (see Quest in Stornway) for you to accept, but some of them are not that easy to complete at this point. Go to the second floor and talk with King Schott , he will tell you to slain the Wight Knight at Loch Storn. Leave the town and head north into the Zere region. Head north (and a little east) to enter Loch Storn. Loch Storn Arriving at Loch Storn, Stella will appear and chat with you, wait until night time, Wight Knight will appear, looking for his princess, but none to be found. Iron gauntlets |skills=Bolt Cutter Attack Multithrust |spells=Heal |family=Zombie family |bestiaryNumber=258 |captureRate= |description=Black-clad knight errant who once terrorised the people of Stornway in mistaken search of his long-lost love. |locations=Zere region - Loch Storn }} After defeating Wight Knight, he will realize, that the princess of Stornway name Simona, and not Mona, his fiancée. He will ask you to tell the king and people of Stornway that he will not return to Stornway again. Return to Stornway Castle and report to King Schott, but he wouldn't give you the reward until Wight Knight is vanquished. Leave the room, and princess Simona will want you to go to her room, she has some info about the Wight Knight. Leave from the southern exit, go east to the northeastern tower, that's Princess Simona's room. Zere Village According to the princess, one of her old nurse is living at Zere now, she used to sing a rhyme to the princess, and a Brigadoom was mentioned. The princess asks you to visit her and see if you can find more about Wight Knight. Princess's old nurse live at the house that located at the northeast corner of the village, go there and she will sing a song to you. When you leave the village, you will run across Wight Knight chasing a man. Stop him and tell him what you found, and he will head to Brigadoom. Doomingale Forest and Brigadoom After you leave Zere village, head northwest into Doomingale Forest. Brigadoom is in the center of Doomingale Forest. Brigadoom is a dungeon, see HERE for the map. When you get to the throne room in level 2, you will face the Boss Morag. After defeating Morag, princess Simona will appear and calm Wight Knight , and he will finally rest in peace. This means you can finally go to Stornway Castle to collect your reward! After the cutscene with King Schott, the treasury will be unlocked, and you can access it through the staircases behind the thrones. Go in and collect you....loot ? Go to Quester's Rest and Erinn will tell you that she found a strange pot, Krak Pot will now be place on the counter, and you can use Alchemy through it to merge and create items/equipments now! Now return to Starflight Express, the train still can't start, but does give some reaction. Stella says that it might work if you collect more Benevolessence. Now head to Coffinwell through the checkpoint at northeast of Stornway. Note that there are some new quest available, remember to accept them. Chapter 3: Coughing in Coffinwell Passing through the checkpoint, you will be in Eastern Coffinwell. Enter the town and head to the highest house (literally) which is the Mayor's house. You will find him on the second floor. He will tell you about this disease in the town, and that Dr. Phlegming is looking for a cure of the disease. Visit Dr. Phlegming's house to find out his progress. His house is the house due west of the Mayor's. You will find a girl, Catarrhina, Dr. Phlegming's wife and the mayor's daughter lying on the bed. Talk to she and she will take you to Dr. Phlegming's laboratory. You can find a good many alchemy recipes in here. After talking to the doctor, report back to the mayor, and he will give you the key to Quarantomb. Go to Dr. Phlegming again, and then leave the town. Head west into the next region, Quarantomb is located to the north of Western Coffinwell. The Sealed Curse in Quarantomb Quarantomb is a simple dungeon, just head east and west to turn on the two light beams, the door in the center will be unlocked. Check the jar on the platform and the boss will attack after the cutscene. Note that a enemy that you will find here is rare monster -- Metal slime which give a good amount of experience. It has only 4 HP but has 256 Defense, and it has a high rate of escaping. So it is hard for you to kill with normal attacks. If you have a thief in your party, equip him/her with Poison needle which has a great chance of instant-kill. Royal soil (100%) |skills= |spells= |family=Elemental family |bestiaryNumber=260 |captureRate= |description= |locations=Western Coffinwell region - Quarantomb }} A Grievous Loss Returning to Coffinwell, you can see that everyone are well now. Go to the Mayor's house, he will want yo to tell Catarrhina the good new. When you go to Dr. Phlegming;s house, and you will see her lying on the bed again. Talk with her, and wait for the cutscene. You will find out that someone still died in this contagion. The villagers will gather at the graveyard, after the funeral, wait until nighttime (or go to the inn and choose "rest"), then go to Mayor's house to collect the reward Feather Headband. Then come back to the graveyard. You will find the ghost of the deceased patient. She will ask you to visit Dr. Phlegming's laboratory. Talk with him and he will suggest to visit all the villagers who were sick. The first one is in the house due east of Dr. Phlegming's house, one is the bunny girl in the inn, and the last two is in the house due east of the town. After visiting all of them, Dr. Phlegming will prompt you that he has seen enough. Return to his laboratory, after a cutscene, and an automatic rest in the inn, you will find that the town is happier that the day before. Stella will says that she sees Benevolessence everywhere, and they should be enough to start the Starflight Express. So now, use chimaera wing to teleport back to Angel Falls, and head to mountain pass. Back to the Observatory When you approach Starflight Express, a strange ghost girl will appear, and mumble "He is not here." Get on the train carriage, and finally, you will be able to return to the Obervatory. Before you set going, Stella will ask you if you have any unfinished things to do (sounds to me like "Any last word?"). Ignore her and just say "no" because you will return to Protectorate in a short while. After the cutscene showing how Starflight Express ascend to the Observatory, you will seeApus Major leading other Celestrians praying to the Yggdrasil. Apus Major is delighted to see the Hero returned safely. After a talk with Apus Major in is throne room, he will tell you to pray to the Yggdrasil and see if the hero can get back his/her halo and wings. Before you go to Yggdrasil, go to Level 1, there was a locked room which is now unlocked. Go into the room, follow the corridor , you will find a Celestrian, Columba, praying to a grave stone of Corvus, Aquila's master. He will tell you that Aquila, the Hero's mentor is also dispatched to the Protectorate to look for lost guardians, but he has not come back yet. Now go to level 4 and pray to the Yggdrasil as instructed by Apus Major. After the prayer, the hero will have a vision, and will be told to collect the fyggs that fall into the Protectorate. You will learn a new skill Zoom which can teleport your hero to any visited town or village, from now on, Chimaera wing will be officially useless. Apus Major will appear and talk with you, he agrees that you should follow the vision and go th the Protectorate to collect the fyggs. Board the Starflight Express again and speak with Stella, after the cutscene of Starflight Express' landing, you will be at a new region -- Newid Isle. Chapter 4: Jack of Alltrades, Master of Nu'un Upon arriving at Newid Isle, Stella will tell you about the blue trees and the nearby town Alltrades Abbey. You can summon Starflight express at the blue trees, but you don't need them anytime soon. Head to Alltrades Abbey go all the way along the corridor. You will see a cutscene telling you that the abbot is missing. After the cutscene, go to the priest and he will tell you to speak with other people to get more info. Speak with the people around, then go to the lower floor. Talk with the bartender here, and then the martial artist before the inn. From the talkings, you will find out that the abbot ate a golden fruit (the fygg!!) with his lunch, and run to Tower of Trades like crazy after that. Then leave the floor, Stella will prompt you to talk to the ""important-looking guy" (the priest). The priest will then teach you a new party trick "bow". Leave Alltrades abbey and head east to the Tower of Trades. Tower of Trades The door is locked, but will be unlocked when you bow to it. Head toward the 7th level, there is no monster on level 7, so make sure you restore your party members before you enter the room and meet the boss Master of Nu'Un. After you defeat Master of Nu'Un, Jack will return to Alltrades Abbey, you can visit there anywhere to get your party member change their vocations. Also, there will be 6 more vocations (Gladiator, Armamentalist, Paladin, Ranger, Sage and Luminary) become unlockable by completing their corresponding quest. Head south to the next town Porth Llaffan Fygg #1 obtained! Chapter 5: Joan of Llaffan If you reach at Porth Llaffan in the morning, you can see that the villagers gather at the coast, watch this girl Joan Jones praying to Lleviathan, and then Lleviathan will splash a good amount of fish to the shore. After the "show", talk to Joan and she will ask you to visit her in the evening. When you get to her house, a boy will came and ask Joan to go to Mayor's house, follow her and see the cutscene in the Mayor's house. After the cutscene, you will automatically return to Joan's house. The next morning, go the the west gate of the town, and talk to the boy there. The boy will mention that Joan went to the Cuddiedig Cliff with the mayor. Go through the gate and head to Tywll Cave - the cave that lead to Cuddiedig Cliff. If you do not have a Gladiator or Ranger, vocations unlocked in Alltrades Abbey, in your party, then the weapons sold here won't do you any good. Tywll Cave - Cuddiedig Cliff in Newid Isle(Blue spot)]] Collect a Seed of Magic at the eastern dent, and a blue chest in the dent next to the cave. After that, head into the cave. There is two entrance on the north of Level 1, ou can head in to collect some items inside, then leave level 1 from the west exit. Again, there will be two entrance for level 2, take the east one to collect a Seed of Agility, then take te west entrance. Follow the stairs oon the left to get a Mini medal, and also a 1500 G on the northern platform. Then head in the exit on the east side of level 2. In the last part of the dungeon, get to the central island, then head west then south, to collect a Blue jeans. Then head through the north exit. On the cliff, you will see another scene with the Mayor and Joan. After the cutscene, the Boss Lleviathan will appear. But the fight will not be engaged until you talk to it, so you have time to zoom back to the town to restore, re-quip or revive any party member before you face it. When you are ready, talk to Lleviathan to start the fight. Lleviathan is a huge whale-like monster, and i uses a lot of all-range damage attacks, so watch your HP and have your priest to restore when needed. Emerald moss (100%) Celestial skein (100%) |skills= Tidal wave (Full-range attack) Massive swipe |spells= |family=Aquatic family |bestiaryNumber=262 |captureRate= |description= |locations=Cuddiedig cliff }} After the fight, you will get the second Fygg, and now the port in the town will be working now, so talk to the sailor on the ferry to get to the next destination - Slurry Quay. But it is recommended to take a rest in the inn in Porth Llaffan first. Fygg #2 obtained! Slurry Quay and Dourbridge There is not much to do in Slurry Quay, the inn cost 6 G per person here, unlike in Porth Llaffan t only cost 5 G per person. This is really expensive for such a small port like Slurry Quay. Chapter 6: Height of Loneliness Slurry Quay, Dourbridge and Lonely Plains Heights of Loneliness Terrible tattoo (100%) |skills= |spells= |family=Material family |bestiaryNumber=263 |captureRate= |description=This stone sentry was created to stand guard over Zere Rocks. It seems to be looking for someone called Mason... |locations=Heights of Loneliness - Zere Rocks }} Fygg #3 obtained! Chapter 7: One True Friend Bloomingdale The Bad Cave Tangleweb (100%) |skills=Venomissle Eerie Light (decrease resistance to adverse effects of all party members) Wicked web |spells= |family=Bug family |bestiaryNumber=264 |captureRate= |description= An enormous arachnid who dwelt deep in the Bad Cave, soaking up poison and perniciousness until she morph into a man-eater. |locations=Bloomingdale region - The Bad Cave }} After defeating Tyrantula and see the cutscene, return to Bloomingdale, go straight to Marion's mansion, and find Marionette before her grave, after another cutscene, you can go to the ship's warden to get the ship. Now, if you cast Zoom or use Chimera wing, your ship will automatically dock at the nearest coast, so don't be afraid that you will lost your ship. Fygg #4 obtained! Chapter 8: Deserted The Ocean Djust Isle and Gleeba Mirage Mahal and The Plumbed Depths Fygg #5 obtained! Chapter 9: Old School Fygg #6 obtained! Chapter 10: Prince of the Plain Fygg #7 obtained! Category:Dragon Quest IX